


Memories

by MystiKitten



Series: Friends Until the End/Different Names AU [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Different Names AU, Gen, Possession, Single Father, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiKitten/pseuds/MystiKitten
Summary: About seven years have passed since the incident, and Darlene's invited to work for Freddy's once again to gain some spending money for her daughter's birthday. Having lost her memories once again, she feels she's ready to remember what happened that week. However, an old threat comes back, as well as a seemingly new one, meaning Darlene might be in even more danger than she was in seven years ago...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Friends Until the End/Different Names AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558066





	1. Prologue

Darlene's POV:

“Darlene, you're going to be okay, right? Are you sure that is what you had to do?”

“What else could I have done? I don't have a lot of money at the moment, not enough to do _that_. I have to let it go...”

I looked back at the building we were leaving, suddenly feeling a pang of guilt. _There's no way I could've done it..._ I reminded myself. _I did what I had to do._

It's been a little under a year since I woke up in the hospital, having lost about a week's worth of my memories. Soon after being discharged, I began talking to Samuel Greyson, the twin brother of an old friend of mine, and it wasn't that long after that we became an official couple.

Samuel's become my support system. He's always there for me whenever I need him, and I'm always there for him whenever he needs me.

My boyfriend hugs me, comfortingly stroking my head, making all the negative emotions drift away, before kneeling down and pulling out a ring. It was a simple, ruby red ring, but to me, it was _gorgeous_.

_I'm dreaming. I've got to be._

“ _Will you marry me, Darlene?_ ”

I threw myself onto Samuel, trusting he was still in front of me as tears had distorted my eyesight. He luckily was, and he picked me up and spun me around happily. I kiss him as he sets me down, and after we separate I feel a sudden chill down my spine. I began looking around frantically at my surroundings. My gaze falls on a nearby tree to the left of me, but there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary.

“Is something wrong, babe?” Samuel asked me.

“I... I thought someone was watching us... watching m-me...” I nervously shiver a bit.

“It was probably just someone that got curious and watch me propose,” Samuel grinned pridefully. “I'm sure it's fine.”

“...You're probably right. Thanks, honey...” I hug him again.

“Now, let's head home and tell your mother the good news.” I nodded at my fiance's suggestion and follow him home, still having the feeling I was being watched...

~about 6 years later~

“Aww, mom, do you _have_ to find a job?”

“Sorry, sweetie, but if you want extra money to spend on your birthday, I need to find a job. We're tight on money at the moment as it is.”

My daughter Maria pouted and continued to play on my old Nintendo 64. I skimmed through the newspaper, but I couldn't really find anything of interest. It doesn't have to be something that'll give us a ton of money, just something to give Maria some extra spending money on her birthday...

“Find anything, yet?” Samuel asked as he took off his retail uniform, having come back from his job not that long ago. I shook my head, and then my cell phone rang. Samuel raced over to the other side of the room and back to bring it to me.

“Greyson residence. Darlene speaking,” I answer.

“ _Um... hello? Hello, Darlene?_ ”

It was Chris! When was the last time I talked to him? It must've been when I had Maria's baby shower. “Hi Chris! How've you been?”

“ _I've been good. Uh... I was just wondering if you would like to take on the job as a night guard at the new Freddy Fasbear's Pizza starting next Monday?_ ”

Chris did say I had worked at an old location before... but I still don't remember it. _Maybe if I do this, I'll be able to recall everything that happened that week._ “I'd love to. I've been looking for some extra money anyway.”

“ _Great! Like I said, you'll be starting next Monday. I still have a week of the shift to finish up, so don't worry about starting early._ ”

I smile as I thank him, and we say goodbye to each other before he hangs up. I turn to Samuel and tell him the good news.

“You sure?” he asks me, concerned. “What if you... you know, remember what happened?”

I give him a quick hug. “I'll be fine. Either way, I kind of want to remember what happened. It's killing me that I can't remember what happened during my very first job.”

“But _mooooom_! I won't be able to play with you anymore!” Maria whined.

“Now Maria,” I sternly told her, turning to look at the black-haired girl, “You're 5 going on 6. There's no need for you to whine. You'll have me on weekends unless something happens, and if I don't get this job, we won't be able to take you where we wanted to go for your birthday.”

That got my daughter's attention. “Where are we going?”

I wink at her. “It's a secret!” Maria groaned and continued playing her game. I turn to Samuel, and he nods, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

~7 days later, Freddy Fasbear's Pizza Main Area, 3 PM~

???'s POV:

I still remember that day, six years ago, when that bastard Samuel proposed to _my_ girl. If only that weird accident with Mangle didn't happen, maybe she'd still like me. Maybe she would've stayed with me, and we could've been a family.

_Or maybe she wouldn't want anything to do with me... Yeah, it's probably better that she forgot..._

I turn to look at the kids playing on the carousel, and I spot the one I was watching out for. _She's so adorable. I'm so glad she's made some new friends._

“ _Kids so innocent like him will only be hurt by the tainted world. It's better to let them leave early so they don't have to worry about all that.”_

 _Is that really true...? But I want_ her _to live her best life, regardless if the world wants to hurt her. I want to watch her grow into a nice young women. Is that selfish of me...?_

I think my outlook on life has changed ever since I made the best decision of my life six years ago, and I'm feeling conflicted because my new outlook is contradicting what I've been told ever since I was a teen.

I look at the animatronics on stage, feeling a familiar emotion overcome me. I haven't felt this way since back when I...

“ _There's no need to feel that way. In fact, it's probably best if you let go of you emotions altogether; they'll just prevent you from saving more children.”_

_If I did that, then I wouldn't have fallen in love... It's not like I can just turn off what I'm feeling... Am I just weird...?_

_Did_ he _lie to me...?_

_No... no, he wouldn't have lied... not when I was all he had left..._

I see _her_ yawn, and I get up and stretch before walking over to her and picking her up. It's probably time I get her home for a quick nap.

“Is she ready for a nap?” I look at a nearby red-haired woman, whom was holding her own daughter's hand. “You're the supervisor here, right? I could always watch over her while you continue working here, if you would like.”

I consider it. “...Sure. How much do you want?”

“Oh, I don't want any money; I'm sure Anna would love to have some company at home, especially since her father went missing a few days ago.”

“I'm so sorry...” I sympathetically apologize. “I don't know what happened to him either. He just... stopped showing up.”

She writes down her address on a scrap piece of paper and gives it to me, and I gave _her_ to her friend's mother. “When will you be able to pick her up?”

“...Around midnight, give or take. I'll try to get there as soon as I can. Will that be all right?”

“That'll be perfectly fine.” Not entirely buying it, I hand her a wad of cash. “N-no really, I said it's –”

“Honestly, I'd feel better if you take it. I don't want it to be a waste of your time.”

“It's not a waste of time, really, but thanks anyway.”

She takes the money, and I tell her, “No, thank _you_ , Mrs. Anderson. I trust you'll take great care of Lavender.”

“Can we take a nap together, mama?” Anna asks her mother as they leave the pizzeria.

“Sure, but be quiet; Lavi's sleeping,” she answers, and my heart fills with love as I see my daughter's sleeping face before they finally exit.


	2. Night 1

Darlene's POV:

“See you at 6, sweetheart.”

“Come home safe, mama!”

“I will. I'll see you both at 6.”

I waved goodbye as Samuel drove back home, and afterwards I turned to gaze up at the pizzeria. I suddenly felt hesitant to go inside, but I set those feelings aside, telling myself that this is for Maria.

I walk towards the front doors, seeing them open and Derek walking out. He blinked a couple times as he noticed me. “Darlene? You're the new night guard?”

I nod. “I thought why not? I need some extra money for Maria's birthday anyways.”

He raised an eyebrow, looking confused. “ _Who's_ birthday?”

_Huh? Did he not receive the card I sent him six years ago telling him I was pregnant? I always wondered why he didn't show up to the baby shower..._

“Maria. She's my five-year old daughter. She'll be six next week. Why?”

Derek stayed silent, staring as he seemed to process what I just said. Then he sighed and replied, “It's nothing. Just...” He cleared his throat. “G-good luck on your job... Hopefully you can remember something.”

Despite being slightly confused, I just smiled and thanked him, and I waved goodbye as he left before finally entering the pizzeria.

I slip into the office and sit down at the desk. _Well, this is a nice, dinky office._ I thought to myself as I take in the room. _Oh, look at that cute cupcake figurine! I wonder if I could get something like that for Maria._

Just then, the clock struck 12, and the phone on the desk rang. I jumped a bit, startled, but I quickly picked it up. I immediately recognized the voice! It was Chris! “ _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you; I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_ ”

Aww. That's sweet of him. _Everything is going to be okay..._

“ _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fasbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fasbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced.'_ ”

Now I'm confused. Why would the company do _that_?!

“ _Blah blah blah. Now, that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._ ”

_They never got a bath?!_ I repeated in my head. _The poor things..._

“ _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk during the day too, but then there was the Bite of '87. Yeah... I-it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_ ”

Suddenly, a bad headache hit me hard. It was almost as if my mind was desperately trying to remember something. _The Bite of '87... Have I heard that somewhere before...?_

“ _Uh, now, concerning your safety, the only_ real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh,if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p- most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fasbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fasbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be s bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death... Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._ ”

_What the...?!_ I'm suddenly having second thoughts on taking this job, but then I remember that we _need_ the money!

“ _Y-yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. All right, good night._ ”

I check my power level, only to see it was already down to 90%. _What?!_ I look around the room for any source of power usage, and I turn to the fan. Glaring at the machine that was happily whirring away, I thought about my options before deciding to shut it off for now and turn it back on if it starts getting too stuffy.

Letting out air I didn't realize I was holding in, I turn to the cameras and check the Show Stage. There I see Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, standing lifeless at their places. Memories of my birthdays here came back to me, and I can't help but smile from the nostalgia.

All of a sudden, the camera I was viewing went black. Panicking, I start checking the other cameras, but none of them were working either! A few seconds later, they came back on, and I check the show stage to see Bonnie was no longer on the stage. I hurriedly flipped through the cameras 'till I saw the bunny in the back room... _staring directly into the camera!_ Screaming, I end up falling out of my chair as I tried to back away.

“Try and give me a heart attack, will ya?” I said aloud as I shakily get up to close the cameras and calm down.

Then my ears picked up something faint. _Is someone singing?_

I immediately open up the cameras again, too afraid of what'll happen if I dare look out of the office, and catch Bonnie in the West Hall, his singing getting louder and louder as he approached.

“ _We removed his squishy casing_

_to keep his circuits safe and sound_

_and ended up replacing it_

_with scraps that we had found._

_But what a shame, a crying shame,_

_our friend, was in a world of pain._

_Oh, we tried to fix him up,_

_but it was all in vain!_ ”

_I... don't remember that song... Just what did I get myself into?_ Just then the cameras blacked out again, and when they came back on, Bonnie was gone. My stomach dropped, and I slowly put the monitor down, turn to the west doorway, and turn on the light...

_Bonnie was right there!_ I closed the door right away. “Oh no, you don't!” I shout, “You're not gonna get me!”

The indigo bunny animatronic stared at me, his eyes seeming like they widened, and when he blinked, his eyes turned black. I flinched at the sight, while also getting a weird sense of deja vu. He walked closer to the small window by the door, and I could faintly hear him speak through it. “ _Darlene...?_ ”

His voice sounded familiar, but again, I could barely hear it through the closed door. “H-how do you know my- my name?” I asked, my own voice giving away how nervous I was.

“ _Darlene_...” Bonnie repeated in a calm tone. “ _It's me... James... Could you let me in? Please...?_ ”

_James...? I thought he..._ “You must be trying to trick me; James moved away sometime after my 6  th  birthday, along with my other friends.” As I told the robot that, my head suddenly began to hurt again, though not as bad as before.

The bunny shook his head. “ _I'm not lying, and no, we did not move away. Something happened during your birthday that you had to forget at the time._ ”

Another sense of deja vu... “What happened...?” I asked him. “I want to know... I... I want to remember...”

“ _...I'm not sure how much I can tell you without causing damage. Telling you everything all at once might end up hurting you in the end._ ”

I gave it some thought. “...You sure you're not lying...?”

Bonnie gave me a nod, and, sighing in defeat, I opened up the west door to let the robotic rabbit inside. As the door opened, I could feel a cool breeze come in as well, and I took that as my cue to turn the fan back on, just for a little bit.

As Bonnie walked inside, I open the monitor once again to see Chica in the Dining Area. “Oh no, not Chica too!” I say out loud in a slight panic.

It was then that I felt a large hand on my shoulder and a soft whisper. “ _We won't hurt you, Darlene... We don't want to hurt_ anyone _... Well, except for_ one _person..._ ”

The voice I heard from the animatronic animal sounded... familiar. I slapped my hand onto my forehead, feeling another headache coming on.

_In my mind's eye, I'm suddenly in another, larger office, backed up against the wall as a withered, faceless version of Bonnie slowly walked closer to me, his right arm stretched out as if to grab the mask I just realized I was wearing. I then heard six chimes, and we turned to the clock on the wall to my right to see it was six. The faceless Bonnie then backed away, telling me, “You got luc-lucky...”_

“ _Darlene... Darlene!_ ” I suddenly felt present Bonnie's hands on my shoulders, and I snap out of it, looking around the room to remember where I am, before looking up at the indigo bunny in front of me.

“Did I... Bonnie, when I worked at the previous pizzeria, did I have a close call with you one night...?”

Bonnie stared at me before nodding. “ _Right, you did. Wednesday night, I believe. We were trying to find out where you were. You slipped up, and I found out Annabelle was actually you._ ”

I suddenly felt confused. “A-Annabelle...?”

“The red bear suit you made in order for us to not recognize you?”

I _do_ remember wearing _something_ , but... “Mmh... I don't remember. Sorry...”

The large bunny patted my head. “ _Don't apologize. It's not your fault you don't remember._ ”

“Is there a way to remember everything with, like, the snap of a finger?”

“ _I feel like something like that might have a chance it could kill you._ ”

I sigh. “I guess you're right...”

It was then that I heard the clock strike six. I get up from the office chair and stretch. “I better get going. Samuel and Maria are probably waiting for me. See you tomorrow, James.”

Bonnie – no, James – waved goodbye, and I waved back before exiting the building. Sure enough, I saw Samuel's car parked right in front of me. I walk over to the passenger side to get inside, and my family and I head home.

-Freddy Fasbear's Pizzeria, 8AM-

Normal POV:

“ _She still doesn't remember anything?_ ” A young boy's voice whispered out of Freddy Fasbear.

“ _She seemed to recall a little bit, but nothing crucial,_ ” James responded back.

Chica mechanically turned to her left, eyes locking on the only human in the room at the moment, whom was cleaning tables before the place opened. His back was turned to them, but depression was radiating off of him.

“ _You guys don't think Derek's killed anyone else, do you?_ ” A female child's voice exits out the chicken, said voice sounding concerned and nervous.

“ _It seems like he's laying low for now, but you never know,_ ” Freddy's spirit replied as the bear and bunny also turned to the purple clad man.

“ _Still, when he's alone, he looks so... so sad,_ ” James commented. “ _but when he's with his daughter, he's the complete opposite. You've noticed that too, right Ash? Samantha?_ ”

“ _Yeah, I have,_ ” Ash agreed. “ _I'm surprised he even_ has _a child, considered what he did to us..._ ”

The robot chicken then turned to the other two. “ _Do you think... Do you think he's changed...? Maybe having a child is helping with whatever problems he's been dealing with...?_ ”

The indigo bunny turned to look at Chica, lost in thought, but Freddy kept his gaze on the pizzeria's supervisor. He watched as a little girl that was basically the spitting image of her father happily run up to him to hug his leg. The man stopped what he was doing so he could pick her up and spin her around, making her giggle up a storm. As he slowed down, he touches his daughter's forehead with his, smiling and chuckling along with her.

“ _I wonder..._ ” Samantha suddenly spoke. “ _Why_ did _Derek start killing kids anyway...?_ ”

“ _Does he_ need _a reason?_ ” James asked.

“ _He might have one. That's all I'm saying..._ ”

Ash was about to add his two cents when they heard Derek ask his daughter, “Do you think we're ready to open, Lavi?”

“Yay! Open!” The pig-tailed, purple-haired child clapped her hands happily, and Derek set her down before taking her hand and walking with her over to the front doors. He gave her his set of keys, and she unlocks the doors and attempts to open one. Derek helps her, and they hold open the door for a couple families that were outside.


End file.
